


Sebastian, Home Alone...

by Amethyststurm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fellatio, Knife Play, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sebastian is naughty, men in lingerie, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyststurm/pseuds/Amethyststurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jim is abroad on a job, Sebastian is left behind, house-sitting. And although Jim's house is equipped with the fanciest luxuries, Sebastian needs something else. A night to his own, and his muscles clad in silk and lace. But is he really alone...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sebastian's Secret

Jim was away, somewhere in Germany and wouldn't be back before a week. Business, he'd said to Sebastian and left him in London as housesitter. Not that he'd complain. Jim knew how to manage things even without Sebastian around as bodyguard. Still he'd liked to have more than one word as explanation. So Sebastian mostly stayed in the flat, testing out the many luxuries, payTV channels, old whiskeys and messing up the library. Waiting.  
Not for Jim, but for a very special parcel which was finally delivered on Saturday. Sebastian opened the box, took a long look at the delicate paper and the even more delicate fabric beneath it. He grinned, enjoying the first shudders of anticipation. While he stored the box away on the bed, he thought of all the preparation he'd go through before his fun could really start. Before he could use his new treat.   
It wasn't something he did often. He discovered how much he liked the feeling back in Iraq when he was covered in dirt and fuelled by adrenaline, and now it had become a very special treat when he felt he deserved something pretty. And he'd been so good in the past week, keeping Jim's London business in order, not messing up any jobs. Yes, Sebastian decided. He had to do it now. That's why he took a very thorough shower, shaving his long muscular legs and his pubics until his body was smooth and delicious. Almost as smooth as the red garter belt and silk knickers he finally, slowly put on.  
He let out a shaking breath when he felt his cock stiffen already and bulge out the knickers. The cool slide of the thin material over his hard flesh thrilled him. But his attire wasn't complete yet. Carefully, even more so with his broad calloused hands which had touched so many weapons and caused so many deaths – carefully Sebastian rolled up the stockings. Starting on his left leg, he enjoyed the way they nylon immediately clung tightly to his his legs, pressing the muscles and shaved skin into a more masculine shape. He traced the shadow of his muscles, from his ankles up his calves and thighs, until he reaches the lace edge. His fingers trembled already when he fastened the garter belt to the stocking. After he'd finished with his right leg, Sebastian was out of breath and sank down on the bed. Silk sheets, his scarred skin and more silk. God, how much he loved Jim's queen sized bed where even a man of his body could reach out in every direction and still feel nothing but soft mattress and satin.  
Sebastian propped his head up against the headboard and took in the sight of his body. He moaned. He, a war machine, a tiger, as his boss called him – dressed up to enhance his power and strength. He slid his hands down his chest, catching the hardening nipples and rubbing them until they were sensitive to the slightest touch. Lower, over his abs and the tiger stripe scars which vanished under the high-waisted garter belt. God, what a contrast. Looking even lower, Sebastian saw how his cock had started to leak, painting the red silk front of the knickers a dark colour. He bucked his hip and his cock shifted against the damp spot, shooting heat up his spine and drawing a pleased hiss from his throat. He traced the bulge, every vein and every ridge on his large cock showing through the knickers obscenely. Sliding down, where sheer lace marked the seam to the soft place where thigh and torso met, Sebastian started to cup his balls with one hand, fondling them and shifting them within the knickers. His other hand had found his perineum, putting feather light pressure in the spot and setting Sebastian's nerves on fire. He was in no hurry tonight, he could wait as long as he wanted until he finally took the knickers off to fuck himself on his fingers, or maybe even a toy. He'd take his time tonight, chasing the edge, teasing until he begged for release to no one but himself.  
He arched his spine to reach around himself, stroking his buttocks for a short time. One day, he'd ask someone to fuck him while he was still wearing his lingerie. Yes, he thought, he'd find someone who wasn't afraid of Sebastian's threatening appearance, but rip the pants apart to lick him open and fuck him until he forgot his rank.  
Sebastian shuddered as he pictured it, dark eyes sneaking into his fantasy. But certainly, Jim wouldn't do sex? Sex was boring to him. Was he even gay? Bastian shook his head and cupped his bulge more firmly. What did his fantasy care if Jim was gay or not? All he wanted was to cum, harder than ever, and tonight seemed to be full of chances. With determined strokes, he rubbed his cock through his knickers, moaning softly. He'd cum into his pants first, he decided, until he completed the evening with something big up his arse.   
He had brought himself to the edge twice now and was shamelessly moaning into the pillow.  
„Jim“, he exhaled, feeling a bit guilty still for picturing his boss. But he was Sebastian Moran, normal guilt wasn't made for him, so it made him even hornier. Just a few strokes now, and he'd reach a fucking spectacular climax. His cock peaked out of the pants, red and wet.  
„Jimmmm...“, he gasped – when he was interrupted by a shadow in the doorway.  
„Really, Tiger? Victoria's Secret? How common. I'm disappointed.“  
„Jim!“, Sebastian called out with a high-pitched hiss that didn't seem to belong to the hunky man. He felt his cock shrink and he drew his hand up in front of him, signalling that it wasn't what it looked like. Danger was gleaming in Jim's eyes. Anger, maybe? God, Sebastian didn't want to die in lingerie.  
„Why are you back-?“  
„Do I look like I'm even in the slightest interested in answering THAT?“  
„Please, Boss, this isn't-“, Sebastian tried to explain while the Irishman approached, wearing a dark grey suit which looked like the devil's clothing itself.  
„Oh, Tiger, darling“, Jim said, drawing out the a. „Please don't insult my intelligence by saying this isn't what it looks like.“  
„But-“  
„I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!“, Jim shouted, tilting his head and twitched his nose. He took another step forward. Only two more and he'd be able to touch Sebastian who was sitting on the edge of the bed stiffly.  
„I'm sorry, Boss.“  
„No, you're not. My filthy little basher.“  
Another step. Sebastian could smell Jim's cologne.  
„I'm not?“, he asked, huskily, and felt Jim's eyes on his crotch.  
„No, Tiger. And I don't want you to“, Jim said with his soft lilt. Then he took the last step – and fell down to his knees in front of Sebastian.  
Could it be?, Sebastian thought. Maybe it was a really vivid wet dream. He could see each and every of Jim's tinted lashes, none was out of place. Only the bluish shadows beneath his eyes and tiny wrinkles made him real. To his embarrassment, Sebastian's cock hardened quicker than he thought was possible. And Jim didn't seem to be opposed. In fact, he licked his thin lips until the shined with saliva. The tongue looked hot. Bastian wanted a taste.  
He felt Jim's hir breath on his crotch and whimpered. Surely, his boss wouldn't do something as ordinary as sucking a cock? Still, Sebastian closed his eyes, waiting. When he felt the side of a cold blade pressed to the delicate inside of his thigh, he was grateful that his miltary training had prevented him from flinching – and getting killed. He opened his eyes and stared down where Jim was gently moving the blade. His own hunting knife, Sebastian noticed.  
„Oh, Tiger, such a brave man“, Jim purred, mockingly, and slid the tip of the knife under the lace of the knickers.  
„Don't move. Good boy.“  
Sebastian held his breath and watched the silk rip apart without effort. His cock jumped free, hard and red, the imminent danger only arousing him more.  
„Boss, please...“, Bastian begged and licked his lip, gaze fixed on the blade.  
„Oh no no no no, Tiger“, Jim hushed him and pinned the ruined knickers to the hardwood floor with the knife. „Don't boss me when I'm about to suck your cock. It's so... cold“, he said and drew up his eyebrows in delight. Thousand sadistic ideas seemed to glitter in those coffee brown eyes.  
„Yes... Jim“, Sebastian managed and watched his length disappear into Jim's mouth without any effort. Jim Moriarty looked like he was born to suck cock, his lips reddening quickly and eyes dark with lust. Sebastian shuddered and regretted keeping himself on the edge all evening. This would be over so quickly, with his fantasy coming true. Jim sucked the shaft and teased the tip with his tongue, making Sebastian babble and moan incoherently. He couldn't hold back, not when Jim held his gaze like this, so debauched and kinky. Slowly the hot tight mouth pulled back and curled into a nasty grin, just before Sebastian could shoot off.   
The sniper cursed and begged, he felt a tear in his corner because he was so close.  
„Oh no, Tiger. You won't get anything out of this until I had my fun. Understood?“  
„Y-yes, Jim.“  
„Good. Because I bet you haven't shaved and prepared your arse for nothing. Oh Tiger, who knew you could be such a bad boy...“  
He pushed Sebastian back on the bed and grinned.


	2. Sebastian's punishment

With a sound like a whisper, Sebastian landed in the sheets, his bare arse sliding along the silk. But he couldn't savour the sensation for long. Jim kneeled on the edge of the bed, turning Sebastian's body around with a strength that seemed impossible for the short Irishman. Sebastian moaned softly and positioned himself an hands and knees, fisting the sheets in anticipation. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that Jim looked like a Westwood ad: there was no wrinkle in his suit and no hair on his head out of place. Only the slight flush that had crept on his face and the wet lips indicated that the man had just sucked a cocked like a porn star. The contrast made Sebastian shiver. Closing his eyes, he reached between his legs to ease the pleasure-pain, but Jim slapped him across his arse, just hard enough to remember Sebastian who was his boss.  
„None of that, Tiger“, he chuckled and traced the seam of the garter belt with his forefinger, watching how gooseflesh broke out on Sebastian's skin.  
„Sorry, Jim“, Bastian whispered and arched his back into the touch. He dared open his eyes again, although the angle was awkward and hurt his neck. The sight of Jim shucking off his jacket and throwing it on the floor was worth any pain. More so, because Sebastian could see the outline of Jim's hard cock for the first time.  
„You won't get to touch yourself until I allow it. And you won't get to lay your naughty hands on me, either. Are we clear, basher, or do you need another spanking?“  
Sebastian's mouth watered as he shook his head, eyes fixed on the prominent erection. From the way the slacks bulged out, his boss was very well endowed, more than his height could promise. Sebastian couldn't wait to be fucked with the prick. If only he could see it, touch it, lick it...  
Sebastian's hands gave way as he pictured it, he pressed his face into a cushion and groaned impatiently.  
„What was that?“, Jim asked, taking off his tie and dropping it on the mattress beside him.  
Sebastian licked his lips and lifted his arse up.  
„Nothing“, he said hoarsely and watched his boss through heavy lids. The shirt was coming off now, button after button undone to reveal a slim chest, almost hairless and rather delicate. The nipples stood out dark pink, hard and perfect, made for Sebastian's lips and teeth, he decided. One day, he'd do it.  
„I can hear you thinking. Stop it. It's annoying. You're putting me off“, Jim snarled as if he'd read his thoughts. Bastian tensed and felt his thighs trembling. The lace started to cut into his skin and would probably leave an imprint.  
„Please...“, he begged.  
„Please what?“  
Jim had removed the shirt and stood up next to the bed, turning away from Sebastian. Torture. He couldn't see anything when the belt made a tell-tale clink and the zipper was pulled down. Sebastian saw the slacks fall down, revealing a tight little arse beneath designer pants, but not a glimpse of the hard cock. He whimpered and crooked his neck.  
„Please fuck me“, he huffed, his tongue feeling dry. His body was in fire with lust, making his skin ache with the neglect.  
„Oh, I will“, Jim chuckled, still with his back to the bed.  
Sebastian exhaled, hoping.  
„But first, Tiger...“  
Sebastian's breath caught in his throat. Of course. With Jim Moriarty, there was alway a but.  
„But first you will close your eyes. I will notice if you don't.“  
Biting his lip hard, Sebastian obeyed and pressed his lids shut until he saw dancing orange shapes. The mattress sank in behind him and he could hear more rustling of fabric. Was Jim taking off his pants now? He could even feel the heat radiating off Jim's skin, so close was he now. Could feel the ghost of a teasing hand, again where lingerie met masculine flesh. His muscles twitched as Jim drew the point of his fingernail over the curve of Sebastian's arse.  
„Why this travesty, basher?“, Jim asked, but he made it sound as if giving an answer would be a dangerous thing to do. Instead, he gingerly pushed back into the touch.  
„Eager, are you. Yes“, Jim said, hissing. „You love the contrast, don't you? You're all big and strong, a fucking walking fantasy from a military porn, isn't it true?“ The soft voice was almost a coo, emphasizing the gentle way Jim's fingers slid downwards over the back of Sebastian's thighs. With a surprisingly hard motion his knees were shoved wider apart.  
„And you like staying a big hunk. Love the way the lingerie makes you bigger and stronger and harder.“  
Sebastian's muscles ached. He had lost sense of time. All he could do was press his lids together and not sob with desperate lust.  
„And I know your little secret... your little kinky dress up is a metaphor, darling. That you want to surrender, give yourself over to someone even stronger, to be bent over and fucked raw until you're a mess.“  
Jim paused, and his hands stilled, resting on one arse cheek each. Not pulling them apart yet, only threatening. Sebastian inhaled shuddering, knowing that he looked utterly debauched, dressed up and dominated, his cock leaking huge amounts of precum on sheets that cost a fortune.  
„You may answer, Tiger.“  
„YES...“, Sebastian moaned.  
Just when he thought he'd explode, he felt his cheeks pulled apart, exposed to hot breath. Hot breath and a merciful tongue, licking a stripe from perineum to tailbone. Only Jim's hard grip on the base of his cock prevented Sebastian from shooting off. He sobbed into the pillow, begging, but this time Jim allowed him relief. He wriggled his hot, wet tongue into the clean hole, finding it already relaxed, but still tight. Sebastian could swear that he felt Jim grin upon discovery, but then all thoughts were blown away when the tongue started fucking him, slicking him up and driving him mad.  
„Jim... oh god, Jim...“, Bastian pleaded again and again, all his dreams coming true, twisted with dirty nightmares. And still he wasn't allowed to look.  
„Thinking again“, Jim said suddenly, leaving Sebastian's hole wet and cold. He slapped his arse again, playfully.  
„But I know just the thing“, he went on and stroked upwards, over the scarred back as if it was fur. „Turn on your back and grab the headboard. Good boy. You may open your eyes.“  
„Fuck...“ Sebastian managed. Jim was straddling one of his legs, pulling his silk tie taut between his hands. His cock stood proud between his legs, the tip shining with lust, the same shade of the nipples, but even more appealing.  
„Yes, soon“, Jim chuckled again and letting the tie slide through his fists. The motion was illegal, a glimpse of what was to come, Sebastian knew. With an expert movement, Jim shuffled closer, not touching Bastian just yet. Then he tied his wrists to the headboard, loosely, as Sebastian noticed.  
„Don't struggle, Tiger. That's McQueen and I'm quite fond of it. As you see, I have my own metaphors and symbols.“  
Sebastian understood, relaxing his torso and allowing himself to breathe deeply. He felt dominated. Strong, but Jim had complete control. Who would have thought that the day could have lead to this?  
Jim positioned himself between Sebastian's spread legs, the fine dark hair on the Irishman's thighs tickling the exposed skin above the nylon stockings until the skin was again covered with gooseflesh. Jim grinned, tracing the seams again, fascinated. Sebastian's cock lay on the garter belt, thick and angry red, soiling the fabric beyond repair. But that didn't matter anymore.  
Jim pressed the head of his cock to Sebastian's entrance, dry but for the spit and the remains of the lube from earlier, after the shower. Sebastian should be anxious, but instead his body swallowed Jim on his own accord, sucking him in greedily the first two inches.  
For the first time, Jim moaned.  
A sound overlayed with Sebastian's own screams of pleasure. Finally.  
And then Jim started pushing in, steadily, slowly, until his balls made contact with over-sensitive skin. A layer of fresh sweat had formed on Sebastian's skin and he trembled, hooking one leg around Jim's back. Pulling him in deeper.  
Jim started moving, thrusting with precision and a wonderful sadistic tendency that drew high-pitched whines from Sebastian. His prostate was hit with every drag and pull, and still the manicured hand around his cock prevented him from cumming. Maybe he'd die instead. It would be the most glorious death.  
Jim moaned huskily, increasing volume while losing his rhythm. Bastian's eyes were fixed on him, the reddened cheeks, the blown pupils and the tousled hair. He looked so close, so blissed out, even when he didn't pay any attention to Sebastian's lust, it seemed.  
But then the chocolate eyes snapped fully open, seeking Sebastian's, the mouth formed a perfect O, a cry almost tumbling from his scarlet tongue.  
„Cum for me, Sebastian“, he formed silently. Letting go of the sniper's cock, Jim buried himself to the hilt and tensed up. Then he screamed and came, pumping his seed into Sebastian's tightness.  
Sebastian really felt as though he was dying the moment he came. His climax shot through his body like a force of nature, sharpening his senses until there was only white hot pleasure at the centre of his body. Rope after rope of cum shot between him and Jim, painting their skin and the dark red silk with wild patterns. Sebastian arched up until he was spent, then fell back into the sheets, boneless, almost blacking out. Something – someone – warm and alive collapsed on top of him, nuzzling his face into Sebastian's sternum.  
„Good boy“, Jim muttered, but it could have been something else just as well.  
With the last of his strength, Sebastian wiggled his wrists out of the makeshift rope and brough this hand down to Jim's damp hair. Bravely stroking it. And, to his astonishment, Jim didn't seem to mind.  
„Next time you'll have to join me abroad“, Jim said earnestly, tilting his head and looking younger than in his suits.  
Sebastian nodded, knowing when not to cross his boss.  
„I can't have you all alone in my house and drink all my scotch and wank all alone in fucking Victoria's Secret. Not when you could join me in the world's finest hotels, wearing nothing at all, fucking me until I forget the business.“  
Jim smiled slyly, biting Sebastian's nipple. It sounded like an order. For Sebastian, it was a promise.


End file.
